1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of fasteners. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tether or clip for fastening and securing loose articles such as a swag. Specifically, a preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to a tether clip and method for fastening, collecting, gathering, and securing draped cloth and other materials to tables, window fixtures, or other fixtures.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the past, one way to provide a decorative swag for a curtain, table cloth, fabric or other similar material, was to hand gather and pleat the swag one row at a time. Then while the gathered pleats were being held, one would try to pin through the several layers of fabric that have been gathered to secure them. If any of the pleats were accidentally missed, upon release those particular pleats would fall out. When using this method, one had to decide exactly where to begin collecting or gathering the fabric to create the most appealing swag or scalloped look. Thus, one would start at the bottom edge of the table linen, at a predetermined spot. Then using two hands one would manually gather fabric, determine the size of the pleats, and fold each preceding area the same way, constantly making sure that the pleats were even and still in place. Once the desired droop of the fabric and the gathered height to the table top were satisfactory, the pleated fabric would be held while the fabric was secured. If a pleat was not exactly the same as the others, it would be redone. If a securing member was not within reach, the pleating would be released and started over when a member was found.
One unsatisfactory, previously recognized approach in an attempt to solve the problem referred to herein involves the use of a stick pin. However, oftentimes it was difficult to force the straight pin or safety pin through each of the individual pleats made. After the pleats were secured, the pleating was then secured from underneath and behind into the surrounding fabric so that the pinned pleats would stay in place. Nonetheless, the pin might protrude from the pleat or be obvious to the viewer. Moreover, no further decorations were available to attach except for ribbon bow, which only adds to the amount of material which has to be secured by the pin. Further disadvantages and limitations include the fact that the past pin procedure was time consuming; required one skilled or adept at understanding the concepts of swagging; caused damage to fabrics, as well as to laborer""s fingers pricked with pins and to others snagged or pricked with pins; limited the decorative options to one look; revealed unsightly pin protrusions; limited the thickness and weight of fabric available for use; limited the ability to decorate with anything other than what a straight pin may attach; required instruction and training; and was difficult to adjust swag depths without removal of pinned pleat.
Moreover, this previously recognized solution also has the disadvantage of relatively high costs, including high labor and training cost.
As decorating is a competitive business, a preferred solution will be seen by the end user as being cost effective, efficient, versatile, and providing almost unlimited swag and decorating options.
What is needed therefore is a method which does not require much, if any, training or skill; does not create perforations, indents or damage to fabric; generally does not use stick pins which protrude to injure the setup personnel or party guests; and allows for: quick setup and take down; one-hand manipulation; self-guiding as fabric is drawn up; automatic pleating; securely locking of fabric in place; inserting of greens, other accents or fabrics into pleating with ease as it is being gathered; consistency and uniformity of gather; detailed and elaborate pleating with multiple layers having fabric secured in place as the pleats are being made; customized pleating as it is being drawn up or after it has been secured; accommodation of any thickness from extremely sheer to heavy or textured fabric; generally unlimited styles of pleating and swag; adjusting swag drop to even it out or change the look without having to remove the device and repeat the entire pleating procedure again; extending of wear on fabric or linen, thus being cost effective; draping and adding of garlands and other assorted fabrics; using top edge of table, large thick ceiling swags which can be gathered with no damage to permanent fixtures and decor; suspending or hanging of items from the bottom, top or sides of the attachment clip; creating multiple layers of swags with several different fabrics and still be effective time management; creating a bordered edge around top overlap of table; securing chair ties; draping garlands, fabric, cord etc., from the bottom edge of swag; and attaching metallic, non-flexible items and larger items for decoration.
Heretofore these requirements have not been fully met without incurring various disadvantages.
By way of summary, the present invention is directed to a tether clip for securing an article. For the purposes of this disclosure, the term tether is defined as a device that holds or restrains an object or objects. The clip described herein is such a device, though other devices are known to people skilled in the art as able to perform the same functions.
One object of the present invention is to provide a method that is predictable and reproducible, thereby decreasing variance and operating costs. Another object of the invention is to provide a method that has one or more of the characteristics discussed above but which is relatively simple to set up and accomplish using relatively low-skilled workers.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, these objects are achieved by providing a method which comprises the steps of providing a securing member that may include a base having a first end and a second end, a first arm connected to the first end of the base, a male member connected to the base, a second arm connected to the second end of the base, a female member connected to the second arm, at least one hinge connected to the base, and a fastener connected to at least one arm; fastening the securing member to the article including the steps of gathering the article within the securing member, engaging the article with the male member, and inserting the male member into the female member; and attaching an attachment to the fastener on the securing member.
In another embodiment, these objects are satisfied by providing an encapsulating securing member which may be made from rigid, semi-rigid or flexible material. Preferably, the securing member is a clip constructed and arranged to collect, draw together, gather or pleat cloth, fabric, linen or other materials, and thus, generally alter the physical contour of the original edge of the cloth, fabric, linen and/or other materials. The securing member then contains and secures the cloth, fabric or materials so that a scalloped, swagged or gathered appearance is obtained or the material collected becomes entrapped and secured.
Preferably, the member or clip is of a generally U-shaped structure that can be assembled from two rigid or semi-rigid outside arms joined by hinges or pivotal, swingable couplings along a base. The clip may also be unitarily formed of a single piece of resilient and moldable material, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC), or fabricated with flexible detachable attachments.
Preferably, all embodiments of the securing member may be manipulated with one hand to automatically pleat the materials and to allow for freedom for adjustment and customization. An interlocking securing mechanism on the clip is at the upward top end of the front and back of the first and second arm, respectively. The mechanism incorporates a male member and compatible female receptacle member. In the open position, the securing member forms a well-defined receiving mouth for automatically aligning and regulating the collecting, gathering or pleating of the materials.
When the material has been collected, gathered or pleated between the front and back of the arms, one of the male/female members is secured, pinned, snapped or locked through an adjacent section of material and into the other male/female receiving member. This entraps the adjacent section of materials in such a way as to support the securing member and its encased material without penetrating or otherwise disturbing the integrity of material.
The encased materials are then secured and supported at desired position. When the male and female members interlock, any portion of the securing member is immediately available for receiving an attachment of any type. Such attachments may be any decorative embellishment. Alternatively, the embellishment may be incorporated by molding the embellishment as part of the securing member itself.
The securing mechanism may be released by laterally sliding or perpendicularly reversing the securing procedure locking mechanism. This also will release any entrapped or secured material.
The securing member or clip preferably is self expanding and self supporting. It may be made in any multitude of lengths, widths and depths which are most appropriate for size and thickness of material being collected. The clip may or may not have any decorative augmentation either fixed or detachable.
In another embodiment, the objects are met by providing a tether clip for a swagged table cloth comprised of a round member, a generally C-shaped member for receiving the round member, a means for holding the clip to the cloth, a means for retaining the table cloth, a fastening means attached to the clip, and a means for concealing the clip which is connected to the fastening means.
These, and other, aspects and objects of the present invention will be better appreciated and understood when considered in conjunction with the following description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the following description, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, is given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the present invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.